


Belonging

by zeldadestry



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made her his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



"No one could understand how beautiful you are."

She is naked and John is watching her. He never gets tired of looking at her. "Do you ever think about Allison?"

"Sometimes."

Cameron circles a fingertip around her nipple. "Do you think about her when you touch this body?"

"No. She was my friend. You're nothing like her."

"John."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you hate me? Why didn't you destroy me?"

"Because I saw a chance, a chance to make you more than what you were."

"Are you glad you took that chance?"

He runs a hand up and down the inside of her thigh. "How can you ask me that?"

"Was it like this with someone else, before me?"

"No, not since judgment day, and even before then I had to keep myself isolated, apart. Cameron, when you go back, you can't tell anyone about this. I know the younger John, but he doesn't know me. He won't understand this, why it's necessary."

"Necessary." It shouldn't matter, but she doesn't like that. "You're so afraid to lose."

"The war?"

"No, people. You need me because I'm a machine."

"I need you because I love you."

Her body belongs beside his, him.


End file.
